What's Left
by gekkouai
Summary: Nick's had enough of the apocalypse He doesn't feel motivated anymore to try. Ellis of course, doesn't want to see Nick this way, just hoping some kind of fortune will come their way to prevent Nick from giving up. Clementine becomes a part of their lives, but will Nick appreciate her presence after what he's gone through before? (Some Nellis; TWDG spoilers; blood; LOTS of angst)


"Y'think someone'll actually be 'round 'ere, Nick?"

A tanned, muscular young man stood in the middle of a destroyed campsite wiping away beads of sweat off his face using his forearm.

"Only one way to be sure." Replied the other older man who was knelt over a cooler in his not-so-white suit. Failing to find anything in the cooler, he stood up and slicked his hair back with a sigh. "We've been walking around aimlessly since we left Savannah, I have no idea where we are or where we're headed! This is fucking ridiculous!" The black haired man threw his axe down to the ground and stomped over to a tree stump and sat there angrily.

"Aw, Nick don't think that wa-"

"Shut the hell up, Ellis. You know just as well that we're lost. Not like it matters now anyway. We die either way."

Ellis frowned and sighed, picking up the axe and securing it onto his melee holster he made on his back. "We should just keep movin' 'doe. Stayin' in one spot ain't the brightest idea." He looked over at a trail and walked towards it. "Come on, Nick, maybe we'll find somethin'. We can't give up so soon!"

Nick groaned and followed behind the shorter hick. "If a whole week passes and nothing good comes out of this, I swear to god, I'm giving up. It's been years, I can't do this anymore. There's no goddamn hope. Everyone's dead. We lost Ro and Coach, and all these zombies are just- Ugh!" The obviously tired Nick sighed. Ellis stayed quiet. He hated hearing Nick talk this way. He doesn't want to give up or let Nick give up either.

"This week'll be a good week, okay, Nick? 'Ah promise yew."

"And if you break the promise?"

"...We'll cross that bridge when w'get there."

Days passed, and Ellis started to get worried. It looked like he wasn't going to live up to his promise. Nick had been silent all day and his eyes looked lifeless and tired. He wasn't walking as fast as he normally did, causing Ellis to have to tug him along sometimes.

"Nick, this ain't funny y'know. Ah'm seriously concerned for yew. Ah don't like seein' you like this."

"..."

"Nick, come on!"

"Can you go on your own, kid? I know you're capable-"

"NICK!"

Suddenly, a scream was heard followed by zombie growling.

"Shit!" Ellis ran towards the scream. Nick was hesitant to follow, but did so anyway.

"Who do you think it is?" Asked Nick breathily, trying to keep up with Ellis.

"Ah'dunno, but it sounded like a girl! It could be Ro!"

Ellis stopped in his tracks when he saw a little girl being attacked by zombies. He immediately aimed his gun at the zombie that knocked her over and shot it in the shoulder, letting the girl free.

"Shoot the head! Shoot the head!" She cried out as the stood back up and regained balance. Nick directed her to go over to him and Ellis did as told, headshotting the nearby zombies that ambushed the little girl. When everything was clear, Nick knelt down and checked the girl. He was rough and didn't seem to really care besides making sure she wasn't bit.

"What's yer name, sweetheart," asked Ellis wiping away some blood on her face. "...And why are yew all alone out here?"

The young one jerked herself away from Nick and frowned. "Clementine. I lost my group not long ago..." She sighed and patted herself off.

"Well, sucks for you kid. Hope you find them. Let's go, Ellis." Nick took Ellis by his arm and started to walk away.

"H-hey now, Nick we can't just leave poor Clementine out here. We could help her find her group! I doubt it'll be trouble for us considerin' we ain't got no goal or nothin'." He patted Clementine gently on the head and smiled. "Ah'm Ellis. Nice t'meet you, cutiepie!" Clementine smiled back, feeling safe for once being in Ellis' presence. Just as she was about to speak, Nick interupted with a scowl.

"I'm not gonna babysit some kid we have no information about, Ellis. She could be some kind of trap, I don't know. We just can't trust her right away." Ellis huffed in response and crossed his arms.

"Nick, if yew were a kid her age and got lost and is all alone, wouldn't yew want some help from a pair of kind men? Don't you worry, Clementine, if Nick refuses to help ya, Ah'll be the one responsible. Although, I never was a very good babysitter. Hopefully I can do whoever was in charge of you justice!" The hick chuckled. The only thing that came out of Nick was a loud groan.

"Thank you." Clementine stayed close to Ellis, not very sure what to think of Nick. He didn't seem all that dangerous if he's around someone like Ellis. She'll leave them when she has to. Lee taught her well enough; She's confident in herself.

"Where are you guys headed?" The little one was starting up a fire as Nick and Ellis attempted to create some kind of bedding for the three of them.

"No where in particular, really. We're just kinda walking around hopin' for some miracle" Ellis took a battered rags out of his bad and folded it up to make pillows.

"An unlikely miracle." Grumbled Nick. Clem gave Nick a look, wanting to say something but refrained from saying anything. For now, at least.

No one said anything afterwards. Nick and Ellis accomplished the bedding and Clem got the firing going. Clementine sat at the fire and sighed. She took out a picture of Lee from her backpack and stared at it. /Don't cry, Clementine... It won't do anything./ She said to herself. Ellis noticed her and slowly approached her. Nick followed behind him.

"Who's that?" Nick asked. Clementine looked up at Nick then back down at the picture then sighed.

"Someone... Special..." She said quietly. Ellis saw the pain in her face saying that and looked back at Nick.

"Hey, let's ask that question later, 'kay? Ah don't think she really wants t'talk 'bout it." Ellis sat over next to Clementine.

"How old're ya sweetheart?" Ellis took off his hat to fiddle with it as he spoke with the girl. He had a good wad of wair growing, it looked funny, being under the hat all the time. Clementine saw his growing mop and chuckled.

"I'm 12... I... have a pair or scissors you can borrow, if you'd like." She opened her backpack again and took out the said scissors. Ellis laughed.

"Well thank yew, lil' lady. Nick, mind givin' me a hand here?"

"I can do it." Clem took the scissors back and started trimming at his hair.

"Have yew been cutting yer own hair, Clementine?"

Clementine was silent for a bit then nodded along with a "Yes." She lost the prep in her smile as she thought about Lee again.

"...A good friend told me to keep it short... So that walkers don't grab onto me. It makes sense, so..." Ellis frowned seeing Clementine's mood change after the mention of her past. He didn't mean to bring up the bad memories.

"Sorry, Clementine," He sighed slightly. "We're all going through tough shit right now. We used to have two other people with us... We lost 'em try'na escape from a whole huge herd of them zombies. We don't even know if they be alive or not, but we haven't given up hope. Ah know we'll find 'em again! They're strong n' Ah believe in 'em." Clementine smiled, curious to how peppy this man is after dealing with this apocalypse for years. She only wishes she could be just as positive after everything she's been through.


End file.
